Spider
by insertwickedpennamehere
Summary: It's 3:45 in the morning and Jennifer has a problem. So, she calls up Ronon and asks for some help. Ronon/Keller goodness.


**Jennifer has a huge problem and needs Ronon to help her out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**Spoilers: None that I see...**

**Pairing: Ronon/Keller**

Ronon Dex grumbled as he heard the familiar sound of his radio going off. His clock read three forty-five. What could anyone need with him at this hour? Half asleep, he put the radio on his ear.

"Ronon. Ronon come in." a female voice said frantically.

Instantly alert, he replied, "What's wrong, Doc?"

"I've got a bit of a problem. So put some damn pants on and get over to my room." Jennifer commanded.

"What do you mean by problem?" he asked, eying his extensive collection of knifes.

Jennifer knew what he was thinking. "Not that type of problem, Buddy. Seriously, we should get you into some sort of program. Weapon Lovers Anonymous. That would do you well."

He smiled slightly, "If I were to get rid of my weapons, what would I use when I save your precious little ass from all those dreadful off-world missions?"

"Touché." she said. "But, in all seriousness. You need to get yourself over to my room. Now."

"I just left my room. What's the problem?"

Jennifer paused. "You'll see when you get here." And with that, the radio connection was lost.

Ronon came up to her room and knocked. She answered the door within seconds.

"Ronon! Thank God you're here," she said, taking his arm and pulling him in.

"So, what's the problem?"

She ignored his question and asked her own. "Ronon, when you got dressed did you happen to notice that you forgot a shirt?"

"Who says I forgot it?" he asked, grinning mischievously and taking a step toward her.

She felt her face go hot. Only Ronon Dex would wander the halls without a shirt on. She stopped her train of thought before it went to him wandering the halls missing a more essential piece of clothing. "Right. Well, like I said. I've got a big problem."

"Which is?"

"That." The doctor pointed to a glass that was turned upside down on her floor.

"What's so bad about a flipped over glass?"

"There's a spider inside it."

Ronon grinned in disbelief, "You mean you woke me up at four in the morning so I could kill a spider for you?"

"First off, it's only three fifty-five. Second, I don't want you to kill it. I want you to take it outside for me."

"And you couldn't do this yourself because..."

"Dude. Spiders scare the crap out of me."

"You will never cease to amaze me, Doc. You know that?"

She smiled, "So, will you take this spider outside for me?"

"Do I really have a choice?" he asked, amused.

"No, not really." she said.

"Then I guess that's your answer." He said, kneeling next to the cup. "Here, hand me that piece of paper."

Jennifer happily obliged. Ronon then slid the piece of paper under the cup. He then picked up the whole thing. "Ready?" he asked, walking toward her door.

"Of course." she said.

Ronon stopped suddenly.

"What?"

"Ten Sex Moves He'll Love." he said, looking back at her.

Jennifer's eyes went wide as she realized that he was reading the cover of one of her old _Cosmopolitan_ magazines.

"Are you going to show me some of those sex moves after we put the spider outside?" he asked, eyes locked on hers.

_Okay, you know what Jennifer, just play it cool. In fact, say something alluring. He likes you. You like him. What the hell. Just say something. _"Maybe if you play your cards right," she said finally. With a small smile she walked right past him.

Ronon felt his heartbeat quicken as he followed her out the door.

The two walked in comfortable silence until Ronon asked a question.

"Why don't you like spiders?"

"They creep me out."

"Why?" he asked. "I think they're kind of cool."

Jennifer shrugged, "I don't know. I think it's just the way they walk. It's so weird."

Ronon laughed, as they walked outside into the chilly air. Jennifer couldn't help but notice as the Satadan's nipples hardened when the breeze brushed his skin. Jennifer shivered, but not from the cold air.

The two walked up to a big bush and Ronon flipped the cup upside down and the spider fell into the bush.

"Well, there you go. No more spider." he said.

"Thank you," she replied, turning around to head back to her room. Ronon quickly followed her.

They had returned to Jennifer's room and were both drinking a cup of coffee when Ronon asked the question.

"So, did I play my cards right?" he asked with a hint of seriousness.

Jennifer grinned. Then, with more confidence in her voice then she really felt she said, "I'll tell you what. Next time I find my self with an insect problem, I will for _sure_ call you up. Then, afterwards I will indeed give you the best sex of your life."

Ronon put his coffee cup down. "I'm going to have to hold you to that."

"I hoped you'd say that."

**Well folks. There is some more Ronon/Keller fluff for you. I'm not sure it was entirely in character, but that's what I love about fanfiction. It doesn't have to be.**

**This one was inspired from an experience I had this earlier this evening. I was on my bed reading, and then all of a sudden I see this creepy little spider. Scared the hell out of me. Yep. I hate spiders. As always, reviews are very much appreciated. Seriously, reviews are like candy (except fat free!)**


End file.
